Feeling A Moment
by SasuukeAkzakura
Summary: Based On One Tree Hill/ When Half Brothers Haru and Yuki finally cross roads, There is a big change in Kaibara High School. Along With New Love, Heartbreak, And Basketball. HaruOc, YukiOc, ShigureOc, Etc. Metions of Sexual Content later on And swearing.


_**OMG Finally its done! *Falls over* This took… about 4 days D: And without my wifys constant (And abusive xux) support, it would be done DX But yes, this is the start of my One Tree Hill project :3 I love the series, and I thought it would be fun to make a story out of the episodes :3 And… It'll keep me busy through the upcoming school year, so I wont get bored too easily u *Shot* One Tree Hill is a really great series :3 I reccommed it x3 For those who watch the series (I doubt that's anyone reading this .u.) Here are the characters:**_

_**Nathan:Hatsuharu**_

_**Lucas:Yuki**_

_**Haley:Akira**_

_**Peyton:Honoka**_

_**Skills:Kakeru**_

_**Mouth:Momiji**_

_**Karen:Kasumi**_

_**Dan:Akito**_

_**Tim:Kyo**_

_**Keith:Shigure**_

_**Jake: Kazuki**_

_**Brooke: Kimi/Rio (Let me explain D: First it'll be Kimi, Cause Brooke's character for the first season fit Kimi REALLY well x3 And then I'll Somehow switch to Rio, because then I can get AyaRio in here x3)**_

_**Junk: Tsabasa**_

_**Whitey: Kazuma**_

_**Yes, Before you ask, there ARE RPCs (OCs) In the story. A LOT of them D: So don't bitch about them, you can just click the back button if you hate Ocs DX And for those who Ocs Im using... For most of you I changed the last name D: Because the whole freaking town cant be related XD lol Okay so without futher delay, Here is the first chapter! 8D**_

_**

* * *

**_1. Chance_**  
**_

The day was slowly turning to dusk, the once Bright blue sky becoming a brilliant explosion of orange and red as it descends to black. At Kaibara High, it was bustling with excitement, as Students and parents crowded into it. The Basketball game. They were always a cause for such excitement, watching their team, The Ravens, compete against the other would be challengers. The Gym was already almost crowded, as the Teams were warming up for the big game. One Boy, with a mix of Pure White and black hair was warming up, playing for the Kaibara Ravens. He shot the ball into the basket effortlessly; as he was the best player on the team.

"Hatsuharu!"

A man with Jet black hair with matching dark eyes, Stood off to the side, calling out to the boy, Called Hatsuharu. His name was Akito, and he was Hatsuharu's Father. The Multi – colored haired boy, turned to face him lightly, the basketball in his hands.

"Remember, 20 shots and no less!" Akito called his voice stern.

"Got it Dad!" Hatsuharu called back, turning to throw a glance at his father.

The couch, Kazuma, Walked in between them lightly, his slow careless stride dragging his feet.

"Enough Talking and Warm up." He commanded His voice sharp enough for Hatsuharu to give a slight smirk and start shooting baskets again.

* * *

While all of this going on, on the other side of the town, another basketball was going on. It was taking place in a very small part park which was named the Riverside court. A couple of Teenagers were together, some warming up on the court and 2 more off on the sides. A Boy carrying a basket ball walked onto the court, pulling off the hood of his Gray Hoodie lightly before sliding it off. He had Silver hair, which shone in the pale rising moon, and purple eyes that rested within a feminine face. He was slimmer and seemed smaller compared to the other boys on the court.

"And Yuki Sohma enters the court!" One of the other boys, A Blonde haired small boy, with brown eyes called out.

Yuki threw the ball toward of his friends on the court and all at once both games, in the gym and the River court began.

It was near the end of the game by now. Hatsuharu was sat out, and the team was slowly suffering because of it. Kazuma, Who sat him out for his own reasons, Grimaced at the score. He strolled toward Hatsuharu, and grumbled to him.

"Go on…"

The teen smirked as he let his dark blue sweater fall off and ran onto the court. The Crowd roared its approval of their star player returning to the field. The Cheerleaders cheered also, their white and blue pompoms shaking as they cheered. Hatsuharu stood near them as he got the ball, and one of them took a step foreword. She was one of the pretty ones, with emerald green eyes and long unusual blue hair. Her name was Honoka, and she was Hatsuharu's girlfriend. She gave a tiny smirk as she shook her pompoms.

"Don't bother showering tonight~…" She muttered to him, making the taller boy give a little smirk of his own, before throwing the ball and continuing the game.

* * *

Back on the river court, Yuki was playing just as well and Hatsuharu was. It was almost like they were playing the same game with the same moves. They both moved effortlessly through the other team's defenses and got every shot they threw. It was almost like they were linked…

Hatsuharu, with the ball, moved through the other team's defenses. It was just about the end of the game. If he made it, he would win for the Ravens. The cheering intensified, all shouting their support.

Yuki caught the ball that was tossed to him by his teammate, Tsubasa, and he started dribbling running to the basket only a few feet away. Momiji recorded the movements and score with his companion, Maktoto, and his voice grew more excited as Yuki Jumped up for his shot.

Hatsuharu jumped up to take his shot…

"Sohma for the game!"

"Sohma for the game!"

* * *

A Bus was swerving through the dirt road at a dangerously fast speed. It was a school bus, that was stolen by about half of the Basketball team, Hatsuharu included. The students on the bus were all drinking or making out or simply having a good time. One boy stumbled to the front of the bus, Where Hatsuharu was driving the bus.

"Dude, Haru, Did we just steal a school bus?" He laughed, elbow on Hatsuharu's shoulder. "Because it just feels like we stole a school bus!"

Haru Laughed, looking back to him lightly.

"Dude, we just borrowed it, alright?" He replied, making the boy laugh and go back to the crowd.

A girl, Pretty attractive, with long blonde hair leaned over the drivers seat, a misvhious smirk on her face.

"Hey, Haru-kun, Where's Honoka?"

Haru glanced back to her, before going back to steering the bus, making sure not to crash.

"Dunno." He replied, in a dismissing tone. "Why?"

The girl's grin grew as she placed a hand on his cheek, tilting his head up and kissing him deeply. He made no effort to stop it, and instead, started kissing her back just as hungrily. Suddenly a sound tore through all the noise – A Train's horn. Haru broke off the kiss, slamming down on his breaks to stop the bus before it could collide with the Train. Luckily, he was able to stop it, only inches from the train tracks as the large machine roared across. The Gray eyed teen, released the breath he didn't know he was holding. As the train fully got across, the first thing he saw was a bright red and blue light. The cops. Shit.

* * *

Honoka was driving home through the quiet streets of the night. The only thing she was focusing on was the soft sound of her music, blaring through her stereo. She grabbed a Cd off of the passenger's seat, looking at it lightly. It wasn't the one she wanted… The Blue haired girl, stole a glance at the barren, dark street. It won't take that long… She reached back into the backseat, reaching for her Cd that she knew was there. Her fingers brushed against it, and she took a chance to look back and grab it, leaning over. When she looked back to the street, a frightened gasp tore through her throat and she slammed down on the brakes. The car came to a screeching halt, Just inches in front of its would be victim. Yuki Flinched, looking back at the car, his Hoodie back on and ear phones in his ear. A pale hand reached, taking one of them out as he stared blankly at the windshield. Honoka panted lightly, staring incredulously at him, annoyed. When he didn't move, she groaned in irritation, giving him a hard glare and gestured him to move. The silver haired boy stared back, slowly putting the ear phone in his ear again, and started up his jog back home. Honoka stayed there for a few more moments, and then started to drive once again.

* * *

The Principal's office was crowded the next day at Kaibara High. The whole basketball team was in the office, along with a police officer, Kazuma, and Akito, who was near Haru. The Principal gave them all a hard stare, hands behind his back.

"Your parents had written this off as a harmless prank… But I see a little breaking and entering. And The office sees violation. So… There will be serve punishment." He said his voice as hard as his stare.

He pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Here are the team members that won't be facing punishment… Kazuki, Kyo, and Hatsuharu. The rest of you will be suspended from playing any activites, especially basketball, for the rest of the season."

Akito took a glance toward Kazuma, expecting him to speak up in defense. The brown haired man, did nothing, staring at the teens before turning and heading out of the room.

He hadn't been walking for long until he heard a angry voice behind him.

"Your not going to speak up for them?"

Kazuma tooked back slowly to face the black haired man with calm eyes.

"Ah, Aki-Chan. The inmates cannot run the asylum." He replied, before starting to walk again.

"You're despicable, you know that?" AKito growled, his eyes glittering with anger. "You're throwing away the dreams of this whole team! You're full of crap!"

Kazuma didn't turn back to him as he continued walking away.

"Comes with old age, Akito-chan. Constipation."

* * *

"Hey, you remember Inari Takashita? I heard that some guy snapped a towel a him and one of his testicales came off."

The sky was a light, thin blue, fighting with the setting sun. The wind blew gently giving a slight chill through the river court. The boys, Momiji, Kakeru, Makoto, Tsubasa, and Yuki were there, shooting hoops, but not quite playing ball. They laughed at Tsubasa's outrageous story, and he just grinned slightly.

"Hey, I hear stuff, ya know?" He said, throwing the ball toward Yuki, who caught it effortlessly.

"Yeah, Whatever." He replied, chuckling still lingering through his body.

Kakeru turned toward the smaller boy.

"So, Yun-Yun, What you've been reading lately?"

Yuki gave a faint warning glare for the nickname; unfounately he was growing used to it, and answered him.

"Steinbeck- 'The Winter of our discontent.'"

"Care to recite some lines?"

"Why would I do that?"

Kakeru gave a huge playful grin as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Come on man. You know I be keeping up with my reading through you~" He replied; His attempt at sweet.

Yuki shook his head lightly, and threw the ball, His attention catching onto a familiar car speeding by.

"Honoka Hishima~" Tsubasa said knowingly, as they watched her drive by. "You've seen her webcam? I heard she's naked on it like all of the time."

Yuki looked to him blankly, while the others laughed at his statement, not believing it. The white haired boy, shrugged.

"I'm just saying what I heard…"

Yuki smiled faintly, twirling the ball in his hands.

"You know, I saw her last night." He started, shrugging lightly. "She almost ran me over…"

Kakeru laughed lightly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Yeah? She's pretty fine, huh?"

The Purple eyes boy, shrugged lightly looking up at the hoop.

"Eh, she's okay…"

The rest just gave small snickers of disbelief at his reply, making Yuki chuckle throwing the basketball into the hoop.

* * *

When Yuki finally started to go back home, It was dark. He jogged down to Kasumi's Café, owned by his mother, and opened the door, switching the signed that previously said 'Open' To 'Closed'. He walked into the dimly lit café, heading toward the counter where Kasumi, his mother, was wiping down the counter.

"Mm, it smells good in here." He mused, before turning his gaze to her. "… You do something with your hair?"

Kasumi, Who had night black hair, that had a portion of it tied up in a high sideways ponytail, with deep brown piercing eyes, looked up to him with a slight smile before going back to cleaning. She wore an apron in front of her pale blue attire.

"If you mean dragged a brush through it, then yes." She replied, humor in her voice.

Yuki smiled lightly before taking himself a cup, getting ready to dig into the chili that she had prepared.

"Well, it looks nice."

"Thank you." She replied, with a smile, as she place chili in her cup and sat down at one of the tables.

As Yuki was filling his cup with some of the chili, He noticed another girl, about his age walking up from behind the counter also. She had short Brown hair with a single streak of black in it, and her right eye completely covered with her hair, showing only a single bright yellow eye. She wore a more 'Leather-and-chains' style of clothing with a thick black collar around her neck.

"Ugh, the magazine pages are sticky again. Little perverts…" She muttered for Yuki to hear, and then looked up with a fake smile as if she just noticed he walked in.

"Oh, Hi Yun-Chan! Did you read this?" She asked in a teasing tone, making the silver haired boy smirk at her joke.

"Oh, I don't know. Is that the 'Why am I hanging with these people?' issue, staring you on the cover?" He asked, just as innocently.

"No, this is the 'My Best Friend is a Dumbass' edition, and—what do you know?" She smiled innocently, opening the magazine to a page before flashing it to him. "There you are."

Yuki laughed lightly before turning to join his mother at the table. Kasumi only shook her head lightly, used to the exchange.

"Care to join us, Akira?"

"Hell yes!" The girl, Akira, replied as she made her own serving.

Kasumi looked to Yuki, who was sitting across from her, as she took a bite.

"So, Honey, How was your day?" She asked lightly.

"I—"

"Good! Thanks for asking!" Akira replied, plopping down next to Kasumi with her cup, ignoring Yuki's bemused stare. "I mean good in a relatively good way. But that doesn't change the fact that I am clumsy as Hell. Did I tell you I fell down today?"

She took another bite as she continued onward, looking at Yuki, Kasumi shaking her head with amusement.

"Yeah, I know! I fell right on the curb, Face down, Ass high in the air—"

"Akira…" Kasumi warned, laughing with Yuki lightly.

"Ah, sorry too graphic? Okay, I'll just…" Here the brunette make a zipping motion across her lips and went back to eating.

The silver headed boy shook his head at his friend, putting a spoonful of the chili into his mouth. His mother then sat up a little straighter, still keeping her casual look.

"We got you something today."

"Actually, I found it. I mean, I wasn't LOOKING for it, I just happened to pass it and see and..." Akira trailed off, shifting under Yuki's amused gaze, and turned to Kasumi, gesturing to him. "Well? Give him the book."

Kasumi chuckles lightly, before reaching into her purse and pulling out a little paper back book, the design intentally looking worn and ripped. Yuki took it, looking at the cover and the title.

"Ah, Julius Caesar." He read, looking over the book with heightened interest.

"There's a tide in the affairs of men." Kasumi quoted, taking another spoonful of her food. "Or something close to that."

Yuki smiled, eyes still on the book, and nodded.

"Nice." With this he looked up with a guinene smile of gratitude. "Thanks you guys."

Akira Shrugged with false indifference, taking another bite.

"Whatever. If that's what your into."

The 3 laughed lightly.

* * *

Kazuma was still in his office in the gym when Shigure came. He was looking at some of his paperwork, when he heard two sharp but quiet knocks on the window of the door. When he looked up, He saw the Black haired, dark eyed, male give a slight grin showing a bottle of Sake in his hand. Kazuma smiled lightly, gesturing him to come in, which he did.

"Well, Well, If it isn't Shigure Sohma." Kazuma greeted, putting the paper down and smiling at Shigure.

"How ya doing, Kazuma-Dono?" Shigure smiled, taking a seat in front of his desk. "You got a second?"

"I got a lot of seconds." Kazuma replied, smiling while turning the blinds in his window over. "Or haven't you heard?"

Shigure held up his Sake bottle lightly as he replied. "Oh Yeah, I heard."

Kazuma held out a mug to him, letting Shigure pour some of the sake into it.

"Just a little…" The browned haired man said, making Shigure pour out a limited amount. "A little more… Okay that's good."

The two men leaned back into their seats and took a drink of the beverage. Kazuma placed the mug down, shifting in his seat.

"I saw your little brother today…" He started, Shigure not even flinching as he wiped his mouth. "Aki-Chan. Called me 'Despicable'. Said I 'Crushed the Dreams of young men'."

Shigure sighed, leaning back fixing his gaze of the older man.

"Is he talking about himself or Haa-kun?"

"Both, probably." Kazuma replied with a scoff. "Hey, what did you average when you played for me?"

Shigure acted indifferent, leaning back in his seat more as Kazuma took another sip.

"Oh, about 5006 Sake bottles a night." He shrugged, smiling as Kazuma laughed heartily.

"At least you were consistent."

"Yeah, you gotta give me that." Then the Black haired man, leaned in with a small smile. "You know, uh… Yuki-kun Plays."

Kazuma blinked lightly, searching through his mind on who he was talking about.

"Yuki... Oh! Oh, Akito's other son." He remembered, with a faint nod.

Shigure shrugged lightly, taking another swing of the sake bottle.

"Well, Kasumi's son. He's on the certificate, but they never got married." He explained lightly.

"Where does he play?"

"Down by the park near the river."

Kazuma scoffed lightly, taking another drink, his expression skeptical.

"Oh come on, Shigure. If the boy had any real promise, he'll be in the gym with the rest of the players." He said, resting an elbow on the desk.

"You mean like Haa-kun?" Shigure challenged, making the other stare hard at him. "Come on Couch… Take a drive with me."

* * *

The group of boys was down at the river court per usual, Momiji and Maktoko recording the game's events. Unknowing to them, too into the game to really notice, Shigure and Kazuma were in a car, parked near the court watching them. Shigure smirked lightly as Yuki, once again, Score another basket. He turned to the man beside him, who was watching with barely hidden interest.

"See? What I tell you?" He said smugness in his voice and expression.

Kazuma kept his gaze on the game as he replied, his voice steady.

"Okay, so let's say I'm Interested – And I'm NOT saying I am- … But Why put him through that?" He asked, looking to him for a minute before turning back to the boys.

"Because he should know he's good." Shigure repiled lightly, arm resting on the driver's wheel. "Not just playground good, but good period. He could use that in his life…"

"We could ALL use that in our lives." Kazuma corrected, looking to him once again.

Shigure's mouth twisted to a smile, before looking at his friend.

"Yeah… But we had our chance, didn't we?" He countered, making the brown haired man, smile in amusement, before turning back to the court.

Then something came up in Kazuma's mind, making him turn his attention, once again, back to him.

"About you and Kasumi. Are you two—"

"Just friends." Shigure replied a little too quickly, shifting in his seat. "Uh… You know I'm the kid's uncle, so therefore in their lives."

Kazuma nodded his understanding, this time keeping his gaze on Shigure, his mouth turning into a faint smile at a memory.

"You know when Akito told me Kasumi was pregnant it was after their senior year of High School." Kazuma started, pausing for only a moment. "I told him he should honor his Scholarship and go on to College."

"Well, let me say you did her a big favor." Shigure replied, Give him a light smile. "Yuki-kun too."

The Game was coming to a end, The boys laughing and chatting with each other, Yuki swinging an arm around Kakeru's shoulders, a smile on his face. Shigure watched the scene with a lightly smile before turning back to Kazuma, who was also watching.

"Now maybe you Can do me one…"

* * *

In Honoka's room, it was painted a deep blue color, close to black. Multiple sketches covered the wall, all of her own creation. Soft rock music played from her record player, as she stared at her computer, Photo shopping a picture. Her long Blue hair was sprawled our around her, like a curtain, running down her back and white tank top she used to sleep in. She didn't bother looking up when she felt and heard another presence beside her.

"What are you wasting you time at now?"

Honoka didn't lift her eyes but for a moment, sighing lightly.

"I didn't hear you come in." She replied lightly.

"Oh, Imagine that." Haru said sarcastically, looking down at the record player in disgust. "You know, nobody listens to this crap."

With that he cut it off, making Honoka roll her eyes as she stood up from her seat.

"So I waited for you tonight." She started, leaning against the frame of her closet door, which she kept her computer and music in.

Haru shoved his hand into his pockets of his black leather with chains jeans, his shirt a matching black smooth turtle neck. A long necklace hung from his neck also. He gave a shrug to her statement.

"Yeah, the guys wanted to tip a few." He replied indifferently.

"And you didn't think to let me know?" Honoka accused, glaring at him.

"That's why I came." Haru said, looking to her lightly. "I was wondering if you'd like to tag along."

"With the guys?"

"And me."

"And the guys."

Haru sighed with frustration and irritation, taking his hand out of his pockets.

"You know, Honoka, I'm Really getting tired of this. I came here to spend time with you." He said, his gray eyes turning hard.

Honoka returned the look, crossing her arms as she leaned agienst the door frame.

"Yeah, Me and Half the team." She repiled her voice hard.

Haru gritted his teeth, glaring at her, with a growl.

"You want to be a bitch? Fine. Just stay here and rot in your closet listening to your loser rock. I'll see you tomorrow." He growled, turning to leave.

Honoka shifted, griping onto her arms lightly, flinching at his sharp words.

"What if You DON'T see me tomorrow?" She hissed back.

Haru stopped turning back to her, the same scowl on his face.

"Tch, Please like I don't have any other options." He repiled angrily.

Honoka stared at him with angery green eyes, before turning away from him, arms crossed, Hiding her hurt well, As she did so many other times. Haru sighed lightly, noticing his mistake. He walked closer to her, his expression less angry.

"Look, I'm Sorry Honoka. Really, I am. Its just… A lot of these guys got suspended, so its like this stupid bonding thing." He explained with a soft voice, cupping Honoka's cheek so she would look at her. "I really wish it was just the two of us. But I want you to come anyway… To make it more bearable, okay?"

Honoka's expression began to soften, until a faint smile lifted her lips. Haru smiled at her as he bent down to kiss her.

* * *

The next day was rather sunny and clear. It was the middle of the day at Kaibara High school and the student were each working on their respective work. Yuki looked up from his work lightly, to stare at the blue headed girl sitting across at the other table from him. Honoka was intently writing down on a paper, glancing upward at the feel of someone's eyes on her. She gave a hard glare to Yuki, who frowned lightly as he didn't break his stare. Suddenly, Kazuma walked into the room his stare fixed foreword.

"Sohma."

Both Haru and Yuki looked up at once, But only Haru actually spoke.

"Yeah Couch?"

Kazuma shook his head.

"Not you." He replied, and pointed a Yuki, gesturing for him to come with him.

Yuki sat up, alert and confused from the summon and stood lightly, noticing how Honoka gave him a little mocking smirk. Kazuma looked back to Haru.

"And you… Read a book or something." He dismissed, as him and Yuki both walked out.

* * *

Kazuma walked with Yuki into the large Kaibara Gym, which seemed even bigger with the emptiness it radiated. Even their steps seemed to echo as they walked into it. Kazuma walked up to a Basketball cart, looking down at it.

"Nice isn't it?" He started, as Yuki stood a little off to the side, examining the gym. "A lot of people like their gyms lot, but I prefer mine to be quiet and clean. Kind of like a Church; A lot of praying is done here anyway."

The browned haired man stopped his rambling, and turned to face Yuki.

"You played ball in Grade School." He started. "Why'd you stop?"

Yuki shrugged his posture on guard.

"I didn't stop." He corrected.

"Four Guys in the park is not exactly considered basketball."

"Ten do you think we're doing out there?"

Kazuma shrugged lightly, taking a ball into his hands.

"I don't know, planning a bank job? Look, I've got a opening in my lineup, Varsity." Here he threw the ball the Yuki, who caught it effortlessly. "What do you say?"

The silver haired boy looked at the basketball he had caught, his expression neutral.

"I think the people praying here are just wasting their time." He finally replied, looking back to Kazuma. "God doesn't watch sports."

With that, he dropped the basketball and headed to the entrance of the gym, leaving Kazuma to just sigh lightly.

* * *

When Yuki got to his house, the first time he saw was a brown package leaning against his door. When he picked it up, He saw his name printed neatly across the front side. He tilted his head lightly, before heading inside with it. It was a Ravens' jersey, with his number and Last name already printed in the back. Curiously got the better of him, and he slid his shirt off so he could try it on. He was looking at himself in the mirror when Kasumi passed back with the laundry basket, pausing when she saw him wearing it. Yuki noticed her reflection in the mirror and looked back quickly.

"I… Someone left it on the porch." He explained.

"Take it off." Kasumi said, recovering from her surprise as she continued walking.

The purple eyed boy sighed lightly, as he turned back to look at his reflection.

* * *

Haru was at his house, drinking out of a milk carton with his friend, Kyo, leaning on the counter on the kitchen. It was Night, but Haru seemed hyped up to go somewhere.

"So, your pops finally mentioned the Basterd Spawn, huh?" Kyo asked mockingly, referring to Yuki, as he ate peanuts out of a bowl. "I heard he's got game. Maybe we can use him."

Haru wiped his mouth before putting the milk back in the fridge and turning to walk out of the room. Kyo followed him.

"Please, I can get us into the state Championship with 2 blind guys and a cripple." Haru smirked, making the orange haired boy laugh. "This is basically what we got, with what we have left on the team."

"Nice." Kyo laughed lightly, still chewing on the nuts.

He followed Haru to the front door.

"So where we going?" He asked as Haru slipped his shoes on and opened the door.

The Black and white haired boy just smirked widely, his eyes gleaming.

"Let's go to the park." He said lightly, and they both snickered as they walked out.

* * *

It was nighttime, the black sky replacing the Daytime blue. Yuki was at the River court, shooting multiple baskets, Each one making it's target. He was alone this time, and he had been there for hours. But it was the only way to clear his mind. He shot another basket as Haru walked up, the taller of the two catching it as the ball came down.

"Nice Shot." Haru said mocking, Striding over to him, Kyo hanging in the background. "Think you can hit that against a double team, down by 2, packed house telling you you suck? How about just two people telling you you suck?"

Yuki's expression was guarded as he stared at his half brother walking to him. Their encounters were never good, and this didn't seem to be any different. He didn't move or flinch at his sneers, wary as he came closer, until he was in front of him.

"What do you want?" He finally asked, looking at him.

"What do I want?" Haru repeated, giving him a glare. "What do YOU want, man? I mean besides my girlfriend and my spot on the lineup? None of us want you on the team. I don't want you. The guys don't want you. My girlfriend… Sure as HELL doesn't want you. But, here's the deal."

Haru gave a tiny arrogate smirk as he walked closer until he was in Yuki's face.

"You and Me—One on One. You can even name the time and place. If you win, I'll quit the team. But If I win, you crawl back into your little hole and remember your place in all of this."

With that, the Gray eyed boy's smirk widened as he dropped the ball in front of Yuki.

"Time and place, Baby." He repeated, backing away toward his car, where Kyo was waiting. "Time and Place…"

Yuki's guarded, tense expression didn't wear away as he stared after the car, a jumble of thoughts in his head.

* * *

"So Hatsuharu-san challenged you. You gonna take him?"

Yuki was walking with Akira down the sidewalk. School had let out, and Akira had her part time job at the Café, so Yuki offered to walk with her, as they normally did when he wasn't out playing with the guys. He just shrugged at her question.

"I'm not sure. I don't have anything to prove." He replied lightly.

Akira sighed lightly, tugging at her black dog collar, as she scoffed.

"Yeah, but don't you just wanna show him off, sometimes?—"

Suddenly a flock of birds flew directly in front of them. Yuki flinched slightly from surprise as Akira gasped loudly, jumping back.

"What is UP?" She cried, her posture still of shock as they continued walking. "I was attack by a bunch of crows last week too!"

Yuki started laughing softly at this, causing the brunette to glare playing.

"Shut up! I'm Serious, They did!" She defended, shoving him roughly.

"By the way, its murder." Yuki said when he stopped laughing enough to form words.

Akira looked up to him with a confused expression, tilting her head lightly at the statement.

"More than one crow is a murder." He explained, looking down his best friend.

The girl still had a confused look on her face, but now amusement was mixed into it.

"I… really don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Yuki Smiled slightly.

"A parliament of owls, an exultation of larks, and a murder of crows." He said, breaking it down for her.

Amusement and teasingly took over her expression.

"You see, I Think THAT'S why so many people think you're weird." Akira said, making the boy chuckle with her.

Yuki sighed as he looked up to bright sun, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I would like to show him sometimes, you know?" He started, drawing the girl's attention. "What a mistake he's made?"

Akira blinked lightly.

"Who? Akito?"

"Yeah. Mostly for mom… But… still some for me…"

Akira nodded in understanding, and the two were silent for a few beats.

"Hey Yun-chan." Akira started, focusing her attention to him. "What are Ravens? You know, more than one?"

Yuki kept his expression neutral as he looked to her and replied.

"An Unkindness."

* * *

It took Yuki a few days to decide whether he should face off against Haru or not. He knew that he didn't have anything to prove, but he also wanted to beat him. It was night of the 3rd day Haru left the offer open. And Yuki finally made his decision.

Haru was in the gym, nighttime, shooting baskets into the hoop. His attention was caught when the ball was reflect by another ball, looking up to see Yuki staring at him, a determined gleam in his eyes.

"Tomorrow night at the river court." He said, watching as Haru nodded once in acceptance. "And also… I get something else out of it if I win…"

* * *

Haru had a towel around his waist and on his dripping hair as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hatsuharu."

The boy turned at his hair, draping the towel that was on his head around his neck.

"What's up dad?" He asked.

Akito blinked lightly as he saw something, walking closer until he was directly in front of his son. He moved the towel out of the wall, frowning at the pierced nipple his son had.

"If I wanted a daughter, I'd adopt one." He said harshly.

"So what, you could abandon her too?" Haru replied, shifting under the cold stare he got. "It was a joke."

"Yeah." Akito said his voice still cold. "And this bet match tonight—is that a joke too? Or will you really quit the team? You have everything to lose and nothing to gain!"

Haru groaned in annoyance, shifting his weight to his other leg.

"You know, Some things you call 'Everything' mean 'Nothing' to me." Haru said his gray eyes hardening. "I do a lot of things for you. But this time—I'm doing this for me."

With that, the multiple colored hair boy, turned and walked into his room. Akito sighed, running a hand through his hair. Before he could properly react, a familiar blue haired girl walked out of the bathroom and into Haru's room clad in only a towel, only greeting him with a "Hey Sohma-san."

* * *

The day was coming to a close, The match between Yuki And Haru just Hours away. Kasumi was in the café with Shigure, cleaning out her books. She sighed lightly, clearly troubled from the events.

"I would have preferred a warning shot on this one." She fretted, stacking on another book. "Something to let me know that Yuki was going to do this."

"Yeah that's fair enough." Shigure smiled to her. "But you should really see him play. It's like poetry. And don't worry—He'll be fine."

"Yeah I know."

Kasumi smiled lightly as she continued piling books on down of the shelf.

"Do you ever wonder how we got to this, Shigure?" She asked lightly, looking to him lightly.

The black haired man scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Hanging out in the café, lamenting the past, Aki-Chan listening from behind the counter…?"

At this the burette bristled from her spot, a red blush staining her cheeks.

"I am not listening!" She cried in defense. "… Okay Maybe I was… I am…."

Shigure chuckled lightly, smirking to her playfully/

"Right." He replied to the girl, before turning his attention back to the woman beside him. " I just wonder how we got here so fast."

Kasumi's smile turned softer, her brown eyes softening as well.

"I don't know." She started, grabbing another book. "When I see Yuki in High School, it seemed like a blink of an eye. But otherwise… It's been forever."

* * *

Yuki was on the top of the roof, Where he and Akira had their miniature Golf course set up. He wasn't playing, though; he was leaning against the golf put, lost in thought. Suddenly, the lights flicked on, showing a large display of what would be Christmas lights around the course, making Yuki looked around in awe. Akira, who turned the lights on, smiled as she walked closer to him.

"Wow." Yuki said, already knowing it was her. "This place looks great."

"Thanks. I just finished putting them up. Miniature golf will never be the same again." The yellow eyed girl smiled lightly, turning to the silver haired boy. "Your mom is worried. She's downstairs picking through her past with Gure-nii."

Yuki pursed his lips at that, and slowly turned to face his friend.

"Do you… think I'm being selfish?" He asked hesitantly.

Akira crossed her arms lightly, giving him a gentle smile.

"Do you?"

"A little." He replied honestly. "I mean, if I walked away, then mom wouldn't be as worried as she is now."

Akira kept her gentle expression, knowing that Yuki had a lot on his mind the whole day. In fact, ever since he took Haru up on his offer. She sighed lightly, looking up to his face.

"I… I don't say this kind of thing often, because it feels weird." She started. "But really… You're a great guy, Yun-chan, and I'm really happy we're friends. But… You and your mom worry too damn much."

Yuki's mouth twisted into a smile as he chuckled lightly, turning his soft gaze to her.

"Thanks."

* * *

The big game was only moments away. Haru, with Honoka, got ready, grabbing his jacket as they headed to the car. Honoka sighed lightly, hands in her pockets.

"So, you're NOT going to do it for your dad then?" She pressed, following him out to the car. "Then why exactly are you doing it?

"You wouldn't get it." Haru replied, running his fingers through his hair lightly. "I guess not."

"Who cares if this guys plays or not?" She continued, getting annoyed by the fact that he wasn't giving her a straight answer. "Are you seriously that threatened?"

"I'm NOT threatened."

"So why do it? What does he gets if he wins?"

At this Haru turned to face the blue haired girl, his expression guarded as he told her.

"You."

* * *

There was a crowd by now around the river court. Along with Akira and Yuki's friends, there was a lot of other Kids, which went to the same school, that buzzed around the court, getting more restless as Haru didn't show. Yuki was practicing his shots as they kept whispering and talking to each other, wondering where he was. Then, a car drove between an opening in the crowd toward the court, making the crowd cheer in excitement. As Haru, Honoka, and Kyo came out of the car, they were greeted with chants of, "Haru! Haru!" Haru blinked lightly as the hord of people as he stripped off his jacket. Kyo came up to him.

"Hope you don't mind, but I told a few people."

Haru chuckled lightly, his mouth fixed into a smirk as he walked onto the court. Yuki looked toward him as he came near, staring at him intently. This was it. The ultimate match between two half brothers. With a lot at stake, the air was so tense everyone could feel it, and it was why the crowd was buzzing excitedly. Haru caught the ball as Yuki made it into the net, And walked a fair distance from the net before throwing it and running up to slam dunk it into the net. The crowd, mostly girls, went wildly with cheers. With a small smug smirk, Haru stood in front of Yuki, checking the ball to him.

"You ready for this?" He taunted.

"Why not?" Yuki replied indifferently, checking it back.

"It's your life." Haru replied, checking it on last time.

"Your right." Yuki agreed, crouching as Haru did the same. "It is."

With that Yuki jumped up at he threw the ball, It going cleanly into the net. The crowd who was on Yuki's side cheered loudly with delight. Haru got the ball, tossing it back to him.

"Go ahead man." He said, getting into a defensive position. "You can do that all night."

Yuki didn't flinch as he threw it once again in the basket, making it once more. The crowd once again gave its praise. Haru went got the ball, coming back to Yuki, who took it was a tiny smirk.

"What happened to all night?" He taunted lightly, making Haru grit his teeth slightly, but his aloof expression stay on his face.

Yuki made a move to go right; And Haru stole the ball from him, grinning slightly as he dribbled it lightly.

"Is that all you got man?" He taunted as Yuki came closer. "Cause if that's all you got, then this is over."

With that he invaded Yuki's defense and made another slam dunk, making the crowd go wild once more. With that move, the game was on. It was no more foreplay as the two boys made baskets, blocked, and defended. They both played fairly well, as they were both very good basketball players. The crowd was on the edge, torn between those who rooted for Yuki and those who stayed with Haru. The game was slowly coming to a close. As Yuki tried to block Haru making as basket, He deliberately elbowed him in the face before throwing the ball, making the smaller boy yelp in pain. Akira's eyes widen in shock and concern, torn between staying where she was and going on the court to check on him. Even Honoka was surprised at Haru's dirty move to make the basket. Most of the crowd was in concern, but there was still some, like Kyo, who still cheered and sneered at Yuki as he held his nose in pain. He spit out whatever blood was filling his mouth, and soon stood up straight again, cracking his neck and brushing off the pain as he walked back to Haru and took the ball.

"No foul." He decided. "Basket counts."

Haru smirked and shrugged lightly, backing up slightly as Yuki stared at him.

"Besides…" Yuki checked the ball to him, his purple eyes hardening. "You won't score again."

With one more Basket, the game could go either way. If Haru made it, he would win, and if Yuki made it, he still had two shots to make up. Haru ran passed him to the basket and attempted to shot it, but then Yuki jumped up and slammed the ball into the wood of the basket, making it miss with the incredible block. The crowd went wild, screaming from the never before seen block. Yuki made his 2 shots, and it was all down to one last shot. Haru and Yuki were both tied, and whoever made the last basket won it all. The crowd was buzzing with excitement, Haru's fans yelling for him to take Yuki down. Haru and Yuki were face to face, Yuki having the ball.

"He's never mentioned you man." Haru sneered tauntingly once more. "Not once in all of these years has he even said your name."

Yuki didn't even blink at the comment, and just nodded.

"This is for my mom."

With that, Yuki ran past Haru as he tried to block him and jumped up…. And made the basket. The crowd went wild with cheers, All of Yuki's supporters and friends rushing to the court the crowd Yuki with congrats and praise. When he looked over to Haru, he was glaring at him before turning and walking back to the car, passing Honoka. The silver haired boy connected eyes with her and walked over to her. She shifted.

"So… What did you bet him?" She asked warily.

"If I win, Haru stays on the team."

The green eyed girl frowned in confusion, tilting her head.

"Why?"

"Because that's the last thing he wants. And Also... Its Not just Him..."

* * *

_There is a tide in the affairs of men… which, taken at the flood, leads onto fortune… But Omitted, and voyage of their life is bound in the shallows and miseries… On such a sea are we now afloat… and we must take the current when it serves … or lose the ventures before us. _

_

* * *

_

Yuki walked into the Kaibara Gym, pausing at the door as he saw the team and cheerleaders practicing. Both Honoka and Haru looked to him, making him purse his lips. Kazuma just smiled and nodded a welcome.

Tonight, The River Court was finally empty, as a new era finally took place.

_**This took so long xux I had to keep going over the episode, and near the end I cut out the parts I didn't feel were important. Hopely, there not too obvious (Even to people who haven't watched One Tree Hill) And I hope you enjoy it anyway. Well… Feedback :3 I understand if there are mistakes, but Im way too lazy to go over it more than I have DX So let me know 83 In a good way, not a bitchy way DX Review~!**_


End file.
